The present invention relates to a method for inputting position data in a navigation device of a vehicle as well as a mobile radio end device which is designed for the input of position data in a navigation device of a vehicle.
To use a navigation device of a vehicle as intended, it is normally required to enter at least one target position manually. This is time-consuming and error-prone, particularly when typing errors lead to wrong navigation destinations.
From U.S. 2005/0149260 A1, it is already known to place a portable device in communication link to a navigation device of the vehicle. The portable device has access to location data that characterize a geographic location. The location data is then transmitted from the portable device to the navigation device of the vehicle. After the transmission, a driver of the vehicle interacts with the navigation device and looks for the location data transmitted by the mobile radio end device. The navigation device displays the corresponding location data to the driver.
Although this disclosure allows that the driver does not need to enter the navigation destination manually at the navigation device of the vehicle, still a corresponding provision of entered positions by the portable device is required. The driver thus has to make an entry in the portable device instead of an entry in the navigation device. In this way, the inputting friendliness or ergonomics cannot be improved.